Dear Agony
by RoseWolf8709
Summary: This was another idea that popped into my head. Trigger Warning: there is mention of attempted suicide and self-harm. Marianne is going to be OOC in the beginning, but I will get her back to her character as the story continues. Marianne and the Bog King have met before. She is suffering more than anyone thought and is reacting poorly. What if Bog helps her to become strong again?
1. Chapter 1: Dear Agony

**Chapter One**

Author's Note: This was another idea that popped into my head. Trigger Warning: there is mention of attempted suicide and self-harm. Marianne is going to be OOC in the beginning, but I will get her back to her character as the story continues. Marianne and the Bog King have met before. This is taking place right after Marianne has cancelled the wedding. She is suffering more than anyone thought she was and is reacting poorly. What if Bog helps her become the fairy she is now and helps her to heal from the damage that Roland caused her? **I don't own any of the characters or the songs. The idea is all me though!**

"Marianne! Buttercup! She meant nothing to me. You know I love you!" Roland was yelling through the bedroom door at Marianne. Marianne was sitting on her rosebud bed. She did her best to ignore Roland, but it was hard. Marianne knew he was just saying sweet nothings. It always gets worse, and it did.

"How could you not of known that I didn't love you?! I was only marrying you so that I could be king. You're not beautiful, smart, or anything! You are NOTHING!" Roland screamed, storming away. This was not the first time Marianne has heard something like this from Roland. In fact, her pixie handmaidens have heard Roland speak like this to Marianne before. They wanted to tell someone, but Marianne made them swear not to.

After hearing Roland storm away, Marianne broke down crying. The pixies tried to comfort her, but they feared that Roland finally broke Marianne. What nobody knew, was that Sunny and Dawn were hiding behind a curtain, listening to every word that Roland had said to Marianne. 'I can't believe Roland would say something like that!' Dawn thought. She was shocked that someone would do something like this, say something like that.

When her Dad had made the announcement that the wedding was off, Dawn had seen Roland sneak off in the direction of Marianne's room. She was curious, and it was a weakness of hers. 'Among other things…' Dawn thought, subtly glancing at Sunny. Dawn wanted to follow Roland, so she grabbed Sunny and began the chase. She was glad she had followed him, 'Poor Marianne.'

Dawn felt Sunny tugging on her hand and looked down at him. "Dawn, we need to go tell your dad what just happened. He needs to know what Roland has said and done. Especially before Roland gets to him. You know that Roland will manipulate this situation in his favor," explained Sunny. Dawn nodded, agreeing with Sunny. They both sped off down the hall towards the Fairy King's study.

Marianne sighed after hearing Roland leave. It wasn't the first time she's heard words like this from Roland. She knew he was just trying to hurt her with his words, which he did. Marianne knew though if she had opened her door like he wanted her to, Roland would have done worse because he has before. Roland has hit her. 'There is no way to escape this though. He will manipulate Dad into possibly forcing me to marry him…' Marianne thought, getting more depressed by the minute.

 _I have nothing left to give_

 _I have found the perfect end_

 _You were made to make it hurt_

 _Disappear into the dirt_

 _Carry me to Heaven's arms_

 _Light the way and let me go_

 _Take the time to take my breath_

 _I will end where I began_

Marianne stood up and walked over to her vanity. She looked in the mirror and did not like what she saw. 'Roland was right. I'm not pretty…' Marianne thought.

 _And I will find the enemy within_

 _Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin_

Marianne grabbed a sheet of paper to write a letter to her sister and father. ' _I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry. Don't come looking for me because by the time you find me, it will be too late.'_ She looked at her three pixie handmaidens, "You can either come with me or stay here. Either way is fine with me."

The pixies looked at each other and nodded. They were going to stay with Marianne till the end. Hopefully, they can prevent something too. Marianne nodded, grabbed a dagger out of her vanity drawer, and flew out of her room window. Marianne and the pixies made their way to the Dark Forest.

 _Dear agony_

 _Just let go of me_

 _Suffer slowly_

 _Is this the way it's gotta be?_

 _Dear agony_

Marianne and the pixies arrived at the border separating the two kingdoms. Marianne took a deep breath and continued past the border, into the Dark Forest. What she didn't know is that the pixies had come up with a plan to save their mistress. The purple colored pixie saw the mushrooms leading to where – she hoped – the Bog King lived.

 _Suddenly_

 _The lights go out_

 _Let forever_

 _Drag me down_

 _I will fight for one last breath_

 _I will fight until the end_

 _And I will find the enemy within_

 _Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin_

Marianne landed on a thick brank of a tree that would give her a good view of the full moon (AN: the tree Bog and Marianne were on at the end of the song 'Strange Magic' before Bog saw the army approaching his castle.) She looked around at her surroundings and sat down, leaning her back against the trunk of the tree. Marianne noticed that the purple pixie was not with them. 'Maybe she decided to stay in Fair Fields...'

 _Dear agony_

 _Just let go of me_

 _Suffer slowly_

 _Is this the way it's gotta be?_

 _Don't bury me_

 _Faceless enemy_

 _I'm so sorry_

 _Is this the way it's gotta be?_

 _Dear Agony_

The purple pixie flew as fast as she could. She hoped that she wouldn't be too late. She knew that Marianne was till alive and that she found a resting place. This pixie came to the end of the mushrooms and saw an imposing castle looming over her. The main entrance was an open-mouthed skull and a chasm surrounded the castle. The pixie sped into the castle and wandered around until she found the throne room.

The purple pixie saw an imposing figure, lounging on the throne. He appeared to have claws and when he grinned, she saw sharp teeth. He had clear blue eyes. A staff was held in his hands. "What is a pixie doing in my forest?" the Bog King asked. She knew she needed to speak quickly. From what she had heard about him, he had no patience and would quickly kill her if she took too long.

"Your Majesty," began the purple pixie, her high voice ringing throughout the throne room, "I need your help."

"And why should I help you, pixie?" Bog snarled. His two aides were standing next to his throne, with arms crossed, and nodding along to his question.

The purple pixie hesitated. She knew Marianne wouldn't want anyone to know about her problems. 'But if I don't tell them…than she will die,' the pixie concluded.

"Well, I'm waiting," Bog snarled impatiently.

The pixie looked at the Bog King, determination flooding her entire being. She opened her mouth to begin the story, "My mistress, she-" when suddenly she felt pain and panic engulf her. Her eyes widened. 'If I don't get him to come with me now, then I will be too late!' She panicked. She needed to decide, and she needed to make her decision now. Marianne's life depended on it.

The pixie flew at Bog, grabbed his staff from his clawed hands, all the while saying, "I'm sorry! But I need to do this! I need you to come with me before it's too late!" and flew off with his staff. It was heavy, but she pushed through it. The adrenaline was running through her body. The purple pixie flew in the direction she felt Marianne and her sisters. 'Hold on Marianne! I'm coming!'

Bog was shocked at first, but then rage flooded him like a lake after a rain storm. 'How dare that little pixie takes my staff! Who does she think she is?!' he thought, enraged. Bog jumped up from his throne and flew after the pixie. Stuff and Thang quickly followed their King's lead and jumped on their dragonflies to follow the pixie.

 _Leave me alone_

 _God let me go_

 _I'm blue and cold_

 _Black sky will burn_

 _Love pull me down_

 _Hate lift me up_

 _Just turn around_

 _There's nothing left_

Marianne pulled out he dagger that she brought with her. She sighed and leaned her head back against the tree, with her eyes closed. Marianne began thinking about her friends and family that she was going to be leaving behind. The two pixies grew even more concerned and nervous, hoping that their purple sister would be back soon with help.

 _Somewhere far beyond this world_

 _I feel nothing anymore_

Marianne took the dagger and sliced her wrists open. She didn't even flinch at the pain, she really couldn't feel anything anymore. Not physical pain at least. Emotional pain was a different story. Marianne then took the dagger and placed more cuts on her wrists and even her ankles. She then let the dagger drop to the forest floor.

 _Dear agony_

 _Just let go of me_

 _Suffer slowly_

 _Is this the way it's gotta be?_

 _Don't bury me_

 _Faceless enemy_

 _I'm so sorry_

 _Is this the way it's gotta be?_

 _Dear agony_

Marianne looked up at the moon with a peaceful expression on her face. She began to feel dizzy from blood loss. She even thought she was seeing things. Marianne's eyesight was getting blurry and darkness was beginning to engulf her vision. Before she passed out, she thought she saw a being coming closer, following her purple pixie handmaiden. As she passed out from the blood loss, Marianne softly sang, " _I feel nothing anymore…_ "


	2. Chapter 2: A Reason to Fight

**Chapter Two**

Author's Note: This story started off darker than I intended. I am hoping to lighten the story up as it goes on. I know Marianne seems really different than she was in the movie but I will get her to that "Tough Girl" personality that she is well known for. **I don't own the characters or the songs but the idea is mine! Hope you enjoy!**

Bog King, Stuff, and Thang chased after the purple colored pixie, who had snatched Bog's staff right out of his hands. Bog was, for lack of a better term, pissed. 'When I get my staff back, I'm going to kill her!' Bog snarled internally. Stuff, though, suspected that something must be wrong for this pixie to do something like this. She knew that stories about Bog King made their way to Fair Fields. " _I need your help…_ " the pixie's desperate words rang through Stuff's head.

The pixie knew she had their attention now. She could honestly drop the staff and Bog would still chase after her, just to kill her. 'Though if Marianne were to live, I would be okay with dying.' The pixie knew they were getting closer. She could see her sisters' glowing forms. The pixie dropped the staff and sped up to get to Marianne quicker. She was able to hear her Mistress's song.

 _Dear agony_

 _Just let go of me_

 _Suffer slowly_

 _Is this the way it's gotta be?_

Bog saw the damned pixie drop his staff. He flew down and caught it before it hit the ground. He snarled at the purple colored pixie, but he saw something gleaming on the forest floor. Curious, Bog got closer and saw a dagger with red blood covering the blade. 'I think I know what the pixie needed my help for, but what is a fairy doing in the Dark Forest?' Bog wondered.

Bog flew up to the three glowing figures. As he got closer, Bog saw a female fairy covered in blood. Bog heard a song coming from her that confirmed his suspicions of why that purple pixie needed his help.

 _Don't bury me_

 _Faceless enemy_

 _I'm so sorry_

 _Is this the way it's gotta be?_

 _Dear agony_

Stuff was shocked by the pain and anguish that could be heard in the fairy's voice. As she looked closer, Stuff saw old bruises and scars littering the fairy's arms. 'Who did this?'

Bog saw the female fairy looking at him. The first thing that he noticed about her was that her pupils were dilated, and she was swaying from side-to-side. The second thing he noticed was that her eyes were a beautiful honey brown, but they were in pain. Bog could see blood coming from her wrists and arms, as well as her ankles. He saw her on the verge of passing out. Gob surged forward and caught her. When he caught her, Bog softly heard her sing, _"I feel nothing anymore…"_

Bog looked at the pixies and said, "I will help, but you will tell me what exactly happened." The pixies nodded. They had already decided that they were going to tell the Bog King everything. Before Bog could tell her, Stuff flew back to the castle to get their medical supplies ready to help the fairy.

Bog handed his staff to Thang so that e could better carry the female fairy. He then remembered his mother and groaned internally. 'Hopefully mother won't get any bright ideas. I'm only going to help and then send them back to Fairy Fields.'

Thang was confused as to what was going on. 'Why is he helping this fairy? On the other hand, what happened to this fairy? It's obviously not done by a goblin. It almost looks like it was self-inflicted. If so, why? I didn't know a fairy could get this depressed.'

Bog, Thang, and the three pixies arrived at the castle and saw Stuff standing at the main entrance, with Griselda standing nearby. Stuff walked over to Bog, "We are set up in your chambers, Sire."

Bog was not happy, but before he could state so, Griselda spoke up, "WE are putting her in your room because she is a fairy. Your room is the safest place for her."

Bog grumbled. He understood the reasoning, but it didn't mean that he had to be happy about it. 'This had better be worth it. I'm losing my peaceful space because of this fairy.' Bog walked up the steps leading t his chambers. When he got to his room, Stuff had opened the door for them. Bog nodded at Stuff and walked over to his moss-covered bed. He gently laid her down and turned to the pixies, "Now would be the time to tell me everything you know." Stuff began working on saving the fairy's life. 'Hopefully we are not too late,' she thought.

The pixies looked at each other and, eventually, the purple one flew forward a bit to begin the tale, "Our Mistress, she was betrayed by her ex-fiancé."

"You mean, he was the one who tried to kill her?" questioned Stuff.

Bog glared at her but was wondering the same thing. This time the green pixie spoke up. "No! Nothing like that! Though, he might as well have been the one to kill her."

The purple pixie continued before someone else could ask, "Roland her ex-fiancé has always treated Marianne poorly. If he got the chance, he would always put her down. If she argued against him or even stood up for herself, he would beat her. This morning, she was out in the field working on his boutonniere. It was bad, and Dawn had asked us to remake it. We didn't really want to because he is not fit to be Marianne's husband. But we couldn't tell anyone why because Marianne had forbidden it. So, we had remade the boutonniere and gave it to her. Marianne decided that she wanted to give it to Roland right then and there. We tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. We weren't with her at the time, but we know that she caught him cheating on the day of their wedding. She cancelled the wedding and Roland was furious. He showed up at the door trying to convince her to marry him. When Marianne refused to answer him, Roland got mean with his words. He began to demean her saying things like 'You're not beautiful, smart, or anything,' and even saying that she was nothing. Roland even went as far as to say that he was only marrying her so that he could be king. He broke her."

As Bog listened to the story, he grew more and more enraged. He had never heard of any creature being that purposefully cruel. 'Even a goblin wouldn't be that cruel,' Bog thought, 'just to marry someone so that they could be king? Why would anyone do that? Wait…the fairy wouldn't be able to be king unless…unless this girl here was the princess.' Stuff was carefully caring for Marianne's self-inflicted injuries. As she was working on the bindings, Stuff was closely listening to the purple pixie's story. 'It's almost like the Love Potion incident all over again. Only this time, it's a fairy instead of a goblin…and there was no Love Potion involved. It took months to get B.K. to where he is now, but even now he's different from what he used to be.'

Griselda was standing off to the side, listening and watching. 'This is worse than I thought. How could the Fairy King not know that this was going on, especially to his own daughter?' Griselda knew that Marianne was the Princess of Fairy Fields, for she was there when the Fairy King introduced his first-born to the realm. As Queen of the Dark Forest at the time, Griselda chose to go as a representative for her dark, yet beautiful realm. When her eyes met little baby Marianne's the first time, Griselda knew in her heart that this little one was going to be something special. Marianne was going to change the realm in to something spectacular.

Stuff had finished the bindings on Marianne's wrists, but continued to sit by her side. Stuff couldn't bring herself to leave the fairy's side. Thang looked curiously at the fairy princess. Thang knew that this girl could change things, he did not know how though. Thang looked at Stuff and was wondering how he could help. Thang walked over to Stuff and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Thang quietly asked.

Stuff looked at Thang sharply and firmly, but quietly as well, said, "No! How can I be alright?! Nothing about this situation is alright! That ass-hat of a fairy basically killed the Fairy Realm's Princess! For what? So that he could be king?"

Thang looked at Stuff. Not knowing what else to do, Thang drew Stuff into a hug and just held her. Feeling eyes on them, Thang looked up and his eyes connected with the Bog King. Bog looked at his two most loyal servants and even he could see how this rattled them. Bog could not blame Stuff for her behavior, he was in the same boat. Bog quietly dismissed everyone from the room even going as far as to have the Thang and Stuff prepare a room for the three pixies.

Once everyone had left, Bog looked around his room and sighed. Bog was going to need to set up a conference with the Fairy King. Hopefully, everything would go well. ' _At least she is still alive. I could give the Fairy King that much._ ' Bog walked out on to the balcony that was attached to his room. Bog knew that he needed to help the little fairy as much as he could. ' _No one deserves to go through this.'_

 _The image in your eyes,_

 _Reflecting the pain that has taken you_

 _I hear it in your voice_

 _So ridden with shame from what's ailing you_

 _I won't give up, so don't give in_

 _You've fallen down but you can rise again_

 _So don't give up_

Bog looked back at Marianne. He didn't want to admit to anyone, but her story bothered Bog greatly. Bog knew that it got to his servants and his mother. ' _Imagine how the Fairy King feels. Did she even leave them a note?_ '

 _When the demon that's inside you is ready to begin_

 _And it feels like it's a battle that you will never win_

 _When you're aching for the fire and begging for your sin_

 _When there's nothing left inside, there's still a reason to fight_

 _Lost in your world of lies I find it so hard to believe in you_

 _Can it be real this time, or just a part of this game that we're playing through_

Bog looked back at the moon. He remembered the love potion incident. There was a reason Bog banned love in the Dark Forest. It hurt any and everything in its path. The only way to stop anyone from being hurt by love, was banning it. His mother was right though, you can't necessarily ban love. Whether you like it or not, love will sneak up on you in the most unlikely of ways.

 _I won't give up, so don't give in_

 _You've fallen down but you will rise again_

 _I won't give up_

This wasn't the first time Bog had seen Marianne. The first time Bog had seen Marianne, he was overseeing the primroses being cut down. Bog had heard laughter in the distance. It irked him greatly, but when Bog turned around to yell at the fairy that was laughing, he stopped. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. After that, Bog was hooked. Bog kept going back, hoping to catch a glimpse of the plain, but beautiful fairy. There was something about her that drew him to her.

 _When the demon that's inside you is ready to begin_

 _And it feels like it's a battle that you will never win_

 _When you're aching for the fire and begging for your sin_

 _When there's nothing left inside, there's still a reason to fight_

 _Don't let it take your soul_

 _Look at me, take control_

 _We're going to fight this war_

 _This is nothing worth dying for_

When Bog had seen her sitting in the tree, he was struck again by her beauty. When Bog discovered that she attempted to kill herself, he reacted. Bog knew that she could never come to love him, ' _I'm too ugly to love,'_ but he had to save her.

 _Are you ready to begin_

 _This is a battle that we are gonna win_

 _When you're aching for the fire and begging for your sin_

 _When there's nothing left inside, there's still a reason_

 _When the demon that's inside you is ready to begin_

 _And it feels like it's a battle that you will never win_

 _When you're aching for the fire and begging for your sin_

 _When there's nothing left inside, there's still a reason to fight_

 _I'll be your reason to fight_

 _Give you a reason to fight_

Bog was not going to give up on Marianne. Bog will help her to become strong and when Marianne is ready, he will help her get back at Roland. Bog was going to give her a reason to fight.

 **Author's Note: Thanks everyone for being so patient for this next chapter. I've had a bit of a writer's block when it came to this story. I've never done a multi-chaptered story before so it's different. Hope you all liked it! If you are interested in the song choice, it's called "A reason to fight" by Disturbed. I recently went to their concert and this song spoke to me on so many levels and I felt it was right for this chapter.**


End file.
